


Supply and demand

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ha~ya~to~! Feed me!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supply and demand

“Ha~ya~to~! Feed me!”

 

Gokudera Hayato decides, in that moment, that he absolutely, positively _hates_ it when Yamamoto enunciates his name that way. He also hates the fact that the baseball idiot has taken to calling him by his first name, throwing it around with that same ridiculous ease that he seems to apply to _everything._

 

“I am not going to feed you, moron. You can feed yourself.”

 

“But eating off your spoon is so much more fun!”

 

If Yamamoto was some sort of anthromorph, he would probably be a puppy, and his puppy dog tail would probably be wagging vigorously at that moment, sweeping back and forth at a dizzying pace that only barely matched the excitement that he was surely feeling. Gokudera suddenly felt very, very tired. The half-Italian, in a bit to protect his sanity, turned away and started ticking off the whole periodic table of elements in his head in a bid to keep his cool. That he attacked the ginormous watermelon slice in front of them a little too enthusiastically, however, was enough of an indicator that he was still Very Displeased.

 

That little detail completely went over Yamamoto’s head, of course. The dark-haired idiot was now tugging at Gokudera’s sleeve, tilting his head down to the other boy’s level in order to (pout) peer up into the latter’s face.

 

“Feed me?”

 

Gokudera’s first instinct is to smack Yamamoto upside head and let out a very colorful string of expletives in Japanese, English AND Italian, but a sudden epiphany makes him change his mind.

 

“…All right, I’ll feed you.”

 

“YOU WILL?! Yay!” Yamamoto took a moment out to pump his fists into the air before beaming at Gokuera and opening his mouth. It took every ounce of willpower in Gokudera’s system to keep himself from smirking. Nonetheless, the half-Italian managed to school his face and he promptly spooned up a bit of the watermelon, made as if to maneuver it towards Yamamoto’s open mouth—

 

—And promptly changed directions, shoving the spoon against Yamamoto’s nose.

 

“Ack!”

 

Gokudera only snorted at Yamamoto’s wounded look and teary eyes as the latter clapped his hands over his nose.

 

“Do not ask me to feed you again.”


End file.
